Sexting
by lilyhemmers
Summary: Beast Boy heads out for a guy's night and Raven decides to send him some pictures to keep herself satisfied. DISCLAIMER I do not own the Teen Titans! Rated M for a reason.


"Do you really have to leave?" Raven asked Beast Boy. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were going off for a boy's night out, leaving Raven alone with Star.

"I'll be home in a few hours. It'll be okay." Raven frowned as she watched her boyfriend get dressed.

"But we could be having more fun here." She sighed, standing up and walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We can have fun when I get home." He tried to restrain himself from throwing her on the bed and giving her a proper goodbye. "As much as I would love to stay with you I can't keep turning them down. It's just one night." Raven rolled her eyes, knowing that he was right.

"Fine, I'll see you tonight." She began to back away from him but he turned around and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you." He mumbled into her hair.

"I'll miss you more." She smiled softly and kissed him. "I love you." Her cheeks lit up with a blush, still not quite use to saying those words to him even though they've been together for over two years.

"I love you too." They stayed in each other arms for a few moments not wanting to let go.

"Come on BB, let's go." Cyborg yelled from outside his room. Raven grunted, upset that Beast Boy was really leaving.

"Coming! Bye baby." They kissed again as Beast Boy left his room and walked down to the common room. "You guys ready?" He smiled at his best friends as they walked out of the tower, climbing into the t-car.

Raven groaned as she laid in Beast Boy's bed. She just wanted to snuggle with him, and kiss him and touch him. But he never goes out with Robin and Cyborg anymore so it's only fair that she let him have one night with his friends. She lazed around for a while, reading and cleaning his room. Finally she was bored and back to laying in his bed.

She bit her lip as she pulled her phone out. One little message wouldn't hurt. She clicked on his name and sent a quick "hi" to him.

A few seconds later her device vibrated. "Hey baby." He replied. She smiled at the nickname and blushed as she recalled the other times he called her that.

"How's it going?" She sent back.

"Good, we're at dinner right now." He must be typing under the table because knowing Cyborg and Robin they would not put up with him texting during their meal.

"I miss you." She typed out adding a little kissy face to the end.

"I miss you too." He answered, a red heart punctuated his sentence.

She sighed happily as she imagined her boyfriend thinking about her while out with his friends. An idea popped into her head and she blushed at her own thoughts. "I can't wait for you to come home." She sent.

"Me neither. What are you doing?" She smiled and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing one of his shirts and shorts. She thought about it for a second before pulling her clothes off and dropped them to the floor.

She took a picture of her bare legs in his bed and attached it to her text. "Laying in your bed." She quickly sent it and felt the excitement running through her blood as she watched the three dots bouncing on the screen.

"Where are your clothes?!" He answered. She let out an abnormal, girlish laugh as she sat up and took a selfie. The only thing covering her naked body was a pink bra.

"I lost them." She flirted, attaching the picture.

"You're so sexy." He responded making her bones turn to mush.

"When you come home I want you to fuck me." She sent, adding a picture of her bare stomach with just the top of her black panties included.

"What's gotten into you?" He replied. She laughed again, knowing that he must be so confused.

She pulled her underwear down her legs and took a picture of them hanging from her fingers. "Nothing yet." She sent back.

A second later her phone is ringing. She answers quickly knowing that it's him. "Raven? Are you okay?" His voice was airy and slightly high pitched.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about you." She answered innocently. "When are you coming home?"

He groaned softly. "Um, I'm not sure." He's quiet for a moment before continuing. "What are you wearing right now?"

"As of right now? Nothing." She moaned, slipping her bra off her shoulders. She laid down in his sheets and hugged a pillow to her bare chest.

He groaned again, louder this time. "You're killing me."

"Baby, it's okay. Take your time. I'm just laying here, in your bed, naked and alone." She played with a thread coming off his sheet as he held his breath.

"Yo BB! What are you doing? Get off the phone!" She sighed as she heard Cyborg calling for him.

"I guess you have to go." She said sadly.

"Yeah... keep sending me pictures." He murmured into the phone. Her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Okay, I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." As soon as they hung up she sent him a topless photo, posing sexily for the camera.

Beast Boy groaned as he looked down at the string of photos Raven was sending him. With each glimpse of her pale, naked skin he could feel his pants getting tighter.

"Beast Boy, you better not be on your phone right now." Garfield looked up at his friends to see Cyborg giving him a stern look.

"Sorry, Cy. It was just Rae." His cheeks flushed as he remembered that Raven was currently very naked in his bed. Her bare legs touching his sheets, her breasts pressed against his mattress. He shook his head and tried to think of anything else besides her body… her naked body.

"How are you guys doing?" Dick spoke up. "You guys have been together, what… almost two and a half years?"

Garfield grinned and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Yeah, crazy it's been that long." He laughed as he continued. "I never thought she would stay with me for so long… but we're happy, we are very happy." His eyes glazed over as he peaked down at his phone again to see Raven's tiny pale hand buried between her legs.

"I know… remember when she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as you?" Cyborg thought back to when they were teenagers and Raven's dramatic hatred for the green kid.

"Now it's like we have to peel her off your side just to hang out." Dick added laughing.

Beast Boy laughed quietly as his focus was more on the set of pictures Raven was sending him. The first was of her hand between her legs… clearly doing what he thought she was doing. The second was of her breasts, her nipples hardened as they glowed with the pleasure she was giving herself.

The last was a video.

Beast Boy looked up and bit his lip. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He stood up quickly and walked off to the restrooms. They were single stalls, thankfully.

He pulled up the video and hesitantly pressed play.

It started off with a black screen… then a familiar sound echoed through his speakers. Raven's soft moans flowed into his ears like music and he groaned in anticipation.

The screen changed as his sheets came into view, then she moved the camera over to her stomach, trailing slowly down to her pussy. She spread her legs apart and she looked delicious. He wanted to slip his tongue inside of her and taste her.

He watched helplessly as she moved her fingers across her skin, rubbing, pinching, rolling. His eyes shut involuntarily as her moans became louder.

" _Gar!_ " He snapped his head back to the video and watched as the camera moved to her face, her mouth fallen open in pleasure as little puffs of breath came out sporadically. Her eyes were closed and her hair was slightly messy.

She moved the camera back down to her legs and his pants felt impossibly tight when she thrusted her hips, rolled them against her own hand.

Just as he was about to zip his pants down and touch himself to her, the video stopped.

He looked down and furrowed his eyes in confusion. He looked at the last text she had sent him and groaned with frustration.

"You'll see what happens next when you come home."

He immediately called her.

If she was going to be mean, so would he.

She answered in no time, waiting for him to say something.

He answered her the same way she teased him, with a groan. He wrapped his hand over his hardened member, his thumb rubbing his tip.

She gasped in surprise and listened to his groans as he jerked off.

Raven couldn't help herself as she trailed her hand down between her legs. She rubbed her clit to his moans and fueled his own desire.

No words were spoken as they touched themselves to each other. Garfield broke the silence as he groaned out her name.

Raven cried out as she inserted a finger inside of her dripping wet pussy. She moaned and whined, needing to feel him inside of her.

"Baby, please come home." Raven begged him and she never begs.

Beast Boy didn't need to be told twice. "On my way." He hung up and quickly cleaned up the bathroom, pulling his jeans over his still hard, and now sensitive cock.

He walked swiftly back to the table, informing his friends of his departure.

"Come on, seriously?" Cyborg complained.

"Next time you aren't leaving until we tell you you can." Dick grumbled.

Beast Boy wasted no time as he morphed into a bird and flew home. He passed by his window and noticed it was pushed open. He flew in and morphed back into himself. His clothes were gone since he wasn't wearing his uniform tonight.

He took in the sight of a naked and very wet Raven laying on his bed. Her legs were wide open just waiting for him to take her.

He walked up to her, his hard cock dripping with his own wetness. He took long strides, standing in front of her, her legs on either side of him.

"Took you long enough." Raven moaned.

Beast Boy smirked and thrusted inside of her. She moaned loudly, her hands gripping his bed sheets tightly.

"I would say not to tease me like that ever again but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." He smirked as he rammed into her making sure he put his hands to use. He gripped her hip in one, his long fingers bruising her pale skin. His other hand was focused solely on her clit, giving it all the attention it needed.

She writhed beneath him, moaning louder than she had before.

Her hips moved against him, her legs clamped around his back.

"You're a naughty girl. You're my naughty girl." He growled at her, baring his fangs.

She groaned and attempted to sit up.

"No, I'm going to take care of you. Just lay down." He pushed her gently back onto his bed and continued to push in and out of her. His fingers worked quickly and he could feel her reaching her high. "Come for me, let me watch you finish. I want to see your face as you screw your eyes shut and feel what my fingers and cock can do to you." His words sounded harsh as he fucked her, his own high coming quickly.

He was proud of himself as she could barely let a word out, she tried to open her mouth to form some kind of sentence but it always ended up being a loud moan instead.

He needed to see her come, he craved it. He gripped her hips tightly in his hands and pulled her closer to him, his hips hitting against hers over and over. His cock felt tight and strong as he pounded her.

He smirked as he felt her pulse around him and watched as her eyes closed tightly. Her mouth fell open with pleasure, her chest heaved up and down quickly. Her perfect mounds glowed in the moonlight coming through his windows, her nipples on full display as they peaked for him.

She screamed when she came. He had never gotten her to scream before.

His cock twitched inside of her and he grunted as he released. He stayed inside of her a while longer, slowly pushing in and out. She couldn't stop moaning, she whined in a way that made her sound in pain but she just felt overwhelmed.

She felt used, and pleasure just kept entering her body and not leaving. She moaned again as Garfield brushed his fingers against her clit. She gasped and arched her back as he pitched the nub.

"Feel better?" Beast Boy grinned down at his girlfriend and slowly pulled out of her.

Her hips followed his movements, her pussy dripping both his and her come.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had." She panted slowly, her words slurring.

"Good, now I just need to give you the best love making you've ever had." He smiled at her and slowly climbed up her body, laying next to her in his bed.

She groaned in agreement, turning to snuggle into his bare chest.

"And then I'll give you the best feasting you've ever had."

The next afternoon the rest of the Titans were curious of where their friends had been for so long. Imagine their surprise when they walked in on a green-haired man with his face buried between the purple empath's legs.


End file.
